Computer systems offering network services typically include expansion connectors for the addition of hardware components to extend and enhance the function of the standard system. Additional hardware components may include modems, network cards and adapter cards permitting the connection of scanners, CD-ROM drives, tape and disk storage devices. An expansion connector, generally referred to as an input/output (I/O) bus, handles address, data, and control information required by memory and I/O controllers.
With the increase in computer/telephony server systems, there is a need for an additional connector for the transmission of time-dependent high-speed digitized signal information. The present invention relates to a communications-oriented server backplane which meets the additional transmission requirements.
A typical server backplane, such as the main logic board 12 shown in FIG. 1, provides an I/O bus or channel including multiple expansion slots. The expansion slots permit the selective connection of I/O devices through the use of logic cards including edge connectors which are received into corresponding expansion slots. Four expansion slots 14 permitting I/O connection to a PCI bus integrated into main logic board 12 are shown in FIG. 1. Additional expansion slots 16 allowing for the connection of I/O devices to a standard (E)ISA bus integrated into board 12 are also shown. The main logic board also includes one or more processors and associated chipsets, as well as many other integrated and discrete components, such as memory, disk controllers, basic input/output logic (BIOS), graphic controllers, parallel and serial communication port logic, etc.
While the server architecture described briefly above normally operates satisfactorily, it does not provide suitable connectors for the transmission of time-dependent high-speed digitized signal information to accommodate current and future computer/telephony server systems.